A Talk With Mrs Weasley
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Hermione is stressed her Sixth Year during winter holidays at the Burrow. Being the first one up  as usual , she decides to talk to Mrs. Weasley about her son. Ron/Hermione.


Hermione sighed as she came down the rickety stairs of the Burrow. A fire was burning in its hearth in the Weasleys' living room, the sound of pots and pans clanking, as Mrs. Weasley lovingly prepared breakfast for her massive family, comforting to Hermione's ears. It was Christmas Holidays once again at The Burrow, and Hermione was the first awake.

As usual.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," she said softly as she sat at the table, with her head on her arms.

"Good morning, dear!" Molly called lovingly as she magically put a place setting in front of Hermione's seat.

Molly came over with a pan of eggs and numerous other breakfast foods to serve to Hermione. She sighed as the eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage filled her plate.

"Something wrong, dear?" Molly asked, concerned as she stopped serving to look at her son's best friend properly. Hermione shook her head, and smiled at Mrs. Weasley gratefully and tucked into her meal.

It was a quiet morning, Hermione observed, as she politely nibbled on her heaping pile of breakfast. The silence was comfortable, she thought. A well-deserved break from the chaos and stress that had consumed the Gryffindor Common Room during her sixth year. She shook her head and another sigh fell from her lips as she thought of Ron with his precious "Lav Lav," and a wash of jealousy and disappointment flooded her. Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley to see her contentedly preparing more and more breakfast for her vast family of teenaged boys.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione started quietly, putting down her fork. She received a gentle hum as an answer from her second mother.

"Well, I hope you don't mind my saying, but...your son's a git," She breathed angrily and slightly embarrassed at her lack of a better word in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Which one, sweetheart?" Molly called from her spot in the tiny kitchen, turning to look at Hermione, who fixed her with an imploring look. With a swish of her wand, the dishes began to wash themselves, joining the food which had already been cooking itself.

Mrs. Weasley walked to the side of the wooden table opposite of Hermione, and sat heavily.

"What has he done now, dear?" She smiled at Hermione.

Hermione, seemingly overwhelmed, gave a great sigh, and launched into a rush of words.

"Well, to start, he never does his own work! It's always me that has to help him with it, and I don't want him to think that I'll always be there to help him with his schoolwork, because what if I don't want to! And anyway, Ronald's rather bright, and if he would just _focus,_ he might actually get some work done on his own now and then. Of course, with all the attention he's paying to Lavender Brown now, who could expect him to? Honestly, sometimes they make me want to _vomit_!"

As Hermione ranted on, Mrs. Weasley put on her motherly, listening expression, and was surprised to hear that Ron had managed to get a girl at Hogwarts, with the manners he has.

"...and she's _constantly_ pining over him, and being in a dormitory with that girl has really started to get old quickly. Though, I can't imagine what she sees in him, what with the way he eats and the _stupid_ things he comes out with sometimes. I can't believe he doesn't _think _before he speaks..." she trailed off sheepishly, looking up at Mrs. Weasley.

Molly, grinning knowingly, put her hand over Hermione's, and was just about to say something to the girl when she heard none other than _Ronald_ himself stumbling tiredly down the stairs. She stood, and returned to the stove to gather a very large portion of food for her growing boy.

Hermione looked up toward the stairs as she heard the footsteps approaching closer. _Of course_, she thought as she saw Ron descend, rubbing his eyes tiredly in his pajama bottoms and tank top, his hair mussed from sleep. She couldn't help the flip in her stomach, as much as she hated herself for it.

"Morning, Mum," he said sleepily as he pulled out a chair next to Hermione. Molly appeared by his side with a plate as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning, love, eat up!" She said gleefully as she waddled back into the kitchen.

"Morning, 'Mione," He began to eat like a ravenous monster.

"Good morning, Ronald," she replied cooly, though her heart did skip a bit at his nickname for her. She began to eat her since forgotten plate of food.

He shook his head, bewildered as to why she could possibly be cross with him seeing as he'd just woken up. Perhaps his clothes were rumpled, and she somehow thought it was all his fault, or because it was already the _second day_ of winter holidays and he hadn't yet started his work.

Which reminded him: "Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yes," She snapped and looked pointedly at him.

"You know that essay Snape gave us for the holidays?"

"If you're asking me to write it for you, the answer is no, Ronald."

Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself from her spot in the kitchen.

"Hermione! I'm not asking you to write the _whole_ thing. I just need help getting started, is all,"

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked, sitting up taller and feeling proud.

"Please, 'Mione. Just the introduction, please?"

"You have my answer, Ron," she went back to eating her food.

Ron sighed, defeated, and began shoveling his food back into his mouth.

"Can you believe he gave us a 3 foot essay over _Christmas_?The heartless bastard, no wonder no one likes him. I don't even know where I'll be starting, let alone getting 3 feet of parchment filled." He grumbled to himself, as he continued to devour his food.

Hermione dropped her fork loudly, and turned to Ron, taking in his messy hair and blue eyes as he looked up to her sudden outburst.

"Fine! The introduction, and that is _it_, Ronald Weasley. After that, I swear, I'm not helping you anymore!"

His face broke out in a huge grin. "Oh, thank you, 'Mione! You're the best. Have I ever told you how great you are?"

She fixed him with a glare, but couldn't hold back a grin. She rose, taking her plate with her, and depositing it in the sink.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," She smiled as she passed Molly in the kitchen on the way to the living room.

"Of course, dear. And call me Mum."

**A/N: Well, that was fun! I believe this is my first Harry Potter fic on here, which is crazy as I've been a fan forever and, at least I thought, writing fics forever. Hope you enjoyed. And i realized halfway through that 6th year, they stayed for christmas to attend slughorn's party. (at least i think. if someone would like to correct me, please do.) but i wanted some molly-hermione talking, and i've always loved christmas at the Burrow. **

**Anyway, please review! they're much appreciated! constructive criticism, and all! and now i can't stop thinking in a british accent :D **


End file.
